Forum:2011-10-31 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Well, it looks as though we'll hafta wait some more, folks! It's like the last few minutes of a class. -- Billy Catringer 05:57, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::$5 says the hammer don't hit until Friday.--Bosda Di'Chi 12:13, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I think we might be given a two page spread as we focus upon the scene of Mechanicsburg looking up in awe at the sound of the Doombell. So I think Bosda will technically be correct! Great Cthulhu 13:14, October 31, 2011 (UTC) The green, horned, and armored creature seems intent on ringing the bell, and y'all are calling it the Ringer, but isn't Carson supposed to be the Doom Bell Ringer? It says so on his card. http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20070822 Mskala 13:41, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm thinking not because 1) the position became a bureaucratic fudge to hide the existence of the Senechal & his family from the Baron, and 2) its hereditary...but it might of been many generations since a actual flesh & blood Ringer was required and tradition keeps the post alive and 3) the position may also serve as the caretaker for the mechanical Ringer as well as a back-up in case of failure. Great Cthulhu 13:50, October 31, 2011 (UTC) My guess is that anyone within the sound of the bell who isn't a Spark, a Jager or used to it gets turned into a brainless idiot. All of those nice normal Mechanicsburg citizens are going to have their brains (temporarily?) turned into cheese. This will actually help the mechanical princess get the Baron out of town since she won't be affected. If that's true, then we probably need the storyteller to be kept sane somehow (not sure). There may also be a difference in how the Doombell is rung by a human (not so loud) and by the mechanical ringer. Also, if you are closer than a certain distance, your brain never recovers. It would be a suitable punishment for Oublemach, no?Naraht 15:44, October 31, 2011 (UTC) My guess is that the senechal normally issues the request to ring the doombell. These are not normal circumstances. I also guess the bell rings Wednesday and Friday in a two pager. AndyAB99 16:33, October 31, 2011 (UTC) We have had one hint about what in does in this panel. Category:Page-by-Page I'm thinking headsplosion. At least for Baron Oublenmach, if not for a greater range than that. — jdreyfuss 22:59, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Technically, the mechanical figure that whacks the Bell with a hammer is the Striker, the human who activates it is the Ringer. It seems the Castle has opted for direct control this one time, what with multiple simutaneous invasions and all that. I'm sure the Striker stands around being a patinaed broonze statue most of the time. Clearly, there is no way Vanamond, let alone old Carson, could swing that hammer without a machine. On another note, von Zinzer and co, are the only group not accounted for and we may have a last second cutscene to them powering up the Great Movent Chamber before the Doom Bell rings, or go straight to the Ringing and power up the Castle at the start of the next volume. That probably means the Foglios will do smething else that I would never think of! Datkhound 00:56, November 1, 2011 (UTC) nibbles popcorn This is so exciting! :D ...Unlike Naraht, I predict that clanks--such as Anevka--will not remain unaffected; instead, the enemy's clanks might short-circuit while the Castle remains intact since the Heterodynes built it to withstand the Doom Bell. Gil's death ray may or may not be included in the casualties (although it would be very disappointing it it was). Due to their heredity, Agatha, Vanamonde, and Carson may or may not experience a unique reaction of some sort. And no matter what happens, this will be one of the most EPIC pages/double-page-spreads in Girl Genius history. out of popcorn, cooks more with death ray ~Mysteria Femina~ 01:30, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah! Boom! Boom! Boom! Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! Death to popcorn!!! Argadi 11:52, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Nooo!!!!! :o I don't want to kill it, I want to eat it!!! power setting to 'popcorn-popping' That's better. As I was saying, I can't wait for Wednesday's page! ~Mysteria Femina~ 02:16, November 2, 2011 (UTC)